My baby, my angel, my lover
by Marisa Simes
Summary: EDIT: "No I will not!" I shouted. "Yes...He's meant for you!" "He's three years old. Alice!" Edward Masen is an orphan growing up with the cullens...who apparently are vampires. "Don't judge me...I dont hit on babies." "Alice, stuff it" RXR
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as my mother picked up the last of the baby diapers. I chuckled to myself at the thought of having a human baby running around here. For some reason esme wanted to adopt another child. But not a grown one, no never. A small one, one that will grow right in front of us. I smiled again at my motherly figure bustling around trying to get things right.

_Ok now I put the diapers here, then the others stuff…oh! Isabella Cullen help me!_

I smiled wider but nodded. I got up from the couch and handed her the things she needed.

"Bella, hey, Bella!" a tinkling voice called. I turned to see my pixie like sister grinning at me with jasper behind her.

"Yes my pixie like midget of a sister?" I smiled already seeing in her mind what she was going to say.

"I think we should adopt a boy! Then when he grows up you two-" I cut her off.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Jasper burst out laughing at my expression. I probably looked horrified. Esme had stopped bustling around to glance at me then at Alice then lastly at Jasper who was clutching his sides from laughing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alice, we are going to pick out a brother for all of us not my soul-mate." Jasper smiled widely and I glared at him. Alice was smiling smugly.

"What?" I asked warily. She grinned evily then pulled Jasper out my his hand. I huffed then turned to Esme who had a confused look on her face.

"Well then…" she muttered almost to herself. I wrinkled my nose and bit my lip. What if what Alice said was true? I sighed then shook it off.


	2. Chapter 2

A soon as I exited the house, I heard my big teddy bear brother coming. Emmet came up behind me and hugged me.

"Ah! Emmet! C... " I groaned. He laughed. Vampire didn't need to breath but it was more comfortable when we did. He let me down. I scowled at him and smoothed my dark jeans. Then I adjusted my dark blue t-shirt.

"Why must you do that you big lug?" I asked pouching him in the shoulder. He smiled and patted me on the head.

"Don't worry your pretty head. I love doing that in fact-OW" he cried out. I looked at him then at the object that had obviously hit him. I smiled and laughed. Rosalie, his beautiful wife, came from being him. She had chucked her wrench at him. I laughed and she smiled at me.

"Any time you need this bella," she pointed to the wrench, "come get it." I smiled at her.

"Will do, now let's go, Carlisle will meet us there and I am positive-"a squeal cut me off. I groaned and looked at Alice. Then shook my head and looked away. Wait? I did a double take and saw her frilly short pink shirt and her sleeveless tank top, then at jasper who was matching but instead of the skirt he wore pink pants. Emmet looked at them both for a second then burst out laughing.

"YOU-you look so—so-gay- jazz!" he said laughing his ass off. I snickered as jasper scowled at him but he remained quiet. I smiled sympathetically at him. Rose was in hysterics upon seeing jazz in pink. Then, esme walked out of the door and gapped at her children.

"Esme! Isn't this soooo adorable?" Alice squealed and I'm sure if he could, Jasper would be beet red. I rolled my eyes and laughed at them.

"Come on guys, let's go!"

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

The home. Wow. It was small but cozy. As I and my family crawled out of my Volvo we gapped at the home. I cringed at the thoughts soaring from it.

"All right children Carlisle should be here," esme said to us. Then she turned to us. "Now I expect you to be on your best behavior. And that means you Emmet," she warned wagging her finger. We all burst out laughing at Emmet's defeated face. He had planned to have some, Fun as he called it. But Esme made it clear she would not welcome it. I smiled, because nobody could disobey our mother. We all entered the home to find Carlisle waiting.

"Hello beautiful family," he said beaming with pride. We all rolled our eyes.

"Ok come on guys! I want to see our new baby brother!" Alice whined. Jasper chuckled.

"Easy, honey, we will get to it," he said clutching her to his side. We all walked up to the woman who owns the home. She smiled widely at me for some reason. Then she turned to sneer slightly at jasper. We all shared an amused/confused look. I stepped forward and held out my hand to her.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Isabella Cullen. But I would rather you call me Bella." She widened her eyes took my hand.

_So beautiful…wow._

I grimaced. Yuck! She is crushing on me!

"Thank you very much. May I have a look around?" Carlisle asked. She turned to him and nodded then scampered away yelling at some boy. I sighed and turned around.

"Oof" I heard a tiny voice say. I gasped. Oh crap I stepped on a child. I looked down and say a pair of green eyes staring back at me. I gulped, worried I had hurt him. He had clutched to my leg trying not to fall.

"Bella! Where are-oh who is this?" Alice asked as she and Jasper approached.

"Alice, Bella, what?" Jasper asked. He looked down at the small boy who was clutching to me still. I smiled down at him and leaned down slowly. He gulped but smiled. The small boy had messy bronze hair and bright green eyes. He looked to be around four. He giggled and smiled at me.

"He is adorable," I heard rose mummer. I gasped then looked up. My family was gathered around me and the bronze hair baby. Emmet and Jasper were smirking while Alice and Rosalie were bursting at the seams. Esme smiled at me warmly. I smiled back and gently picked him up. He giggled again.

"Hi," he whispered shyly.

"Hi, yourself," I answered. He giggled then slowly, never breaking my gaze, put his for head near my shoulder. He sighed and let his weight lose. I smiled. It wasn't noticeable. I looked up to see Carlisle coming up with the woman glaring at the floor. Emmet snickered.

"Well now we have many children that-ah you met Edward," the woman said looking at me then at the baby I was holding, who was named Edward. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh well many people don't-I mean he-He isn't really-I mean," I raised my hand to cut her off. She was trying to tell me this four year old child was not a suitable family baby? Weird

"I'm sure we can…adjust," Carlisle said staring at Edward. Rose was grinning.

"Yes! He's adorable!" she exclaimed. We all nodded in agreement. Carlisle, never taking his gaze from the child, turned to the woman.

"We will file out all of the papers and everything that we need to fill out so we could think about adopting him," he said smoothly. Esme walked behind him living us alone. I felt a tugging at on my jeans. I looked down and met a pair of brilliant blue eyes. It was a girl, she was glaring at me. I chuckled upon hearing her thoughts.

_No. Edward can't go! He is mine! My Edward…all mine!_

Alice smirked and went to Edward.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing in the whole world," she cooed. Edward giggled then buried his face into my shoulder. Emmet laughed and squatted next to Alice and stoked his tiny hand.

"Hey Edward. Welcome to our family," he smiled then looked down to the small child glaring daggers at us. Jasper chuckled at the emotions coming from her. Rose smirked at her, and went behind me to look at Edward in the eyes. He smiled and rose his hand to her. She went to touch him but I pulled him away. She looked hurt but I shook my head, "Rose, your skin is cold remember? Im not touching his skin, just his clothes. We can't-we can't scare him." Her eyes widened then nodded

"Ok, hey there's Carlisle." Jasper and Alice smiled in their direction and went to ask about the agreements. Emmet and rose had gone to the car to set up the baby seat. I smiled then looked at the beautiful baby in my hands. He smiled and closed his eyes. This was going to be the best time of my families lives

AMAMAMMMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM

Soooo tell me how you ike it plz!!!! thank ya!!


	3. Chapter 3

The woman whose name I heard to be as Becky brought my family into her big office and sat us down. We were all squeezed on one couch. Emmet was mainly standing because his weight might squish under his weight. I was balancing Edward on my knee and he was playing absent mindedly with my hair. Rose and Alice leaned into each other. Jasper kept standing then after a minute, he got back up. I saw he was getting over whelmed by the anxiety in the room. I groaned, my own ability taking over. I had the ability of control. Let's just say anything that could be controlled; I could make it do what I wanted. But I could feel the emotions in the room right now, just like jasper. My head also was swimming in thoughts from all over the home. I shook my head trying to clear it slightly. I looked up at the same time as my family, when the frail woman cleared her throat.

"Now," the women began, adjusting her thick framed glasses onto her nose. "I will just get to the point here. Edward, as sweet as he seems now, is quit a little booger. Sadly enough, no family has ever wanted to keep him." My family stifled a gasp. Edward seemed like a perfect angel. He bit his lip now, looking up into my eyes and he looked…guilty? I smiled at him. He giggled softly and slowly his eyes fluttered closed.

After the home owner ushered us out of her office and tried for the millionth time to make us reconsider leaving Edward here and taking someone else, we left with a very sleepy four year old.

"Bella let's take the sleepy head up to his room," Jasper whispered. I nodded and adjusted the baby on my hip. He sighed and his lips parted, his tiny tongue darting out for a second. I smiled and walked agonizingly slow to the room that was to be his, if he wished to stay. Jasper opened the door for me and I walked in and gently laid him down. Jasper smiled at me and ran his fingers through Edward's bronze hair.

"He's an angel when he sleeps isn't he?" a tiny voice whispered. We both turned to see Esme leaning against the door frame. We both smiled at her and nodded.

"Where's Alice and Rose?" I asked noticing they weren't hovering over him.

"She and Rose went off to the mall to buy him some clothing and baby wear. I hope you don't mind…" she asked, trailing off. I shook my head.

"Of course not…they should." She smiled at me then quick as a flash, left.

The first day went very well. My family and I could not see the reason someone wouldn't want a sweet baby like Edward. But boy were we wrong.

"OW! He did it again," jasper yelled at me. I snarled at him when Edward whimpered.

"Shut up Jazz! He doesn't know you're empathic!" I snarled, putting Edward on my back. His little hands wrapped around my neck. Truthfully, I think Edward did. He was a smart but and from his thoughts, immediately recognized our alieness.

"Yeah well it hurts!" he snarled back. Then, both me and jasper winced as Edward felt pain again. I gritted my teeth because it was more forceful when he was touching me. Jasper smirked darkly.

"See? Hurts don't it?" I bit back a growl for fear of scaring the child on my back. He snickered and I smacked him quickly. His face scrunched up and he made a very non-jasper face. He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me. My lips trembled trying to keep my laughter in.

"Jazz?" a very worried Alice whispered, as she entered the house with rose and Esme at her heels. Jasper immediately sobered up and his eyes grew wide. I cracked up.

"Oh shut up bella!" he snarled. That only made me laugh harder. Then, I inhaled sharply at the pain radiating from the baby on my back. Jasper was glaring at me and Edward but he kept his distance.

"Guys? What's wrong? Why did jasper all of a sudden want to attack Edward?" alice asked. Her voice cracked with worry. I shook my head dismissing it and ran up the stairs. Edward was giggling now, the pain completely gone.

"Why were you hurting baby?" I cooed. He giggled and sighed.

"I don like jazzy," he gurgled. I raised my eyebrows at him. I heard jasper grunt in response to Edward.

"Why don't you like jasper, honey?" I asked. He giggled then squirmed into my cold arms.

"I only love you Bewa," he exclaimed. I hid the grimace and smiled at him.

"Well…I love you too Edward. But you should give my siblings a chance. You will love them too. Maybe as much as me," I added wining at him. He smiled a crooked-smile at me and nodded. I just hope he was going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

The days that followed were very good. Edward seemed to be excepting my family a little more now. He rarely toyed with his emotions to annoy jasper. I was happy within my family…more then usual. So was Edward, as both jasper and I could feel. So that's why it took me by surprise when I walked in on Edward crying after a week with us.

He was sitting on my bed, shaking. At first I thought he was cold, but when I came closer I saw tears and I knew he was crying.

"Edward, sweetie, whats wrong?" I asked. I was worried. Had I done something? What made this sweet boy cry.

"No…you haven't. I just miss my-my…bewa!" he sobbed. I ran to him and gathered him up in my arms. I held him until he stopped crying and pulled back slightly.

"Bewa…what happened to my mommy and daddy?" I inhaled sharply. I hadn't expected this question until later. The home informed us of everything that had happened to Edward and his parents.

"Honey…your parent…they are in heaven." Another sob coursed through him. He knew about heaven. I could tell.

"Why did….didnt they say bye to me, bewa?" he cried softly. I sighed the buried my nose in his bronze hair.

"I don't know Edward…I don't know."

"Tell me how they died, bewa…please?" he whimpered. I smiled at him. His gorgeous green eyes battled with my resolve and finally he won. I loved this boy and I knew he deserved toknow the truth.

"Alright hon…here goes," I whispered. He was resting against my shoulder and staring up at me. I brushed the tears off of his sweet face and began.

_(flashback)_

_"Edward? Honey…are you ok," his mother called. He was running in he hospital. His father was weaking from an unknown disease and the doctor had told him to go to his mother. Now he was here and the boy saw his mother being taken away by this thing also. For a two year old, he was smart. He knew the doctors who told him it would be alright where lying because not even they knew how to cure his parents, along with all of the other patients. The boy sighed and rested his head on his mother. She was smiling, so faint he could barely see it. Suddenly, a doctor rushed in and frantically pushed buttons on the phone in the room. Edward heard what he said…but not not much more than "yes", " ok", and "I see." He began to give up listening when he heard his fathers name. which in turn, was his name as well. Edward was growing tired. The doctor noticed this and sat him in the chair. His mother was fast asleep and he never took his eyes off of her. He heard his mothers doctor sigh and then he hung the phone up. He turned to the boy and grimaced._

_"Edward…I must tell you something." He began. Edward nodded._

_"Your father…he has died my son." Edward gasped. No! frantically, the boy got up and stood by his mom who was fading fast. The doctors eyes shown pain and remorse. He was guilty he couldn't help them and he felt very bad for the boy who was going to be orphaned._

_"Edward, dear boy, lets get you home," the doctor whispered to him. Edward knew, that this meant his mother was going to heaven too. A tear slipped from his eye and he turned towards his mother._

_"I love you mommy," he whispered before breaking down and sobbing until his tiny two year old body couldn't take it any more. Then, it all went black._


	5. Chapter 5

Boy was I wrong!

"Bella!! Come get him now!" Rose shrieked. He had just crawled in on her in the bathroom again. I was sitting on the couch reading. I calmly put down my book and walked up the stairs. Jasper was holding the baby and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Somehow, I know you have something to do with this," I muttered.

"Nope," he smirked. I rolled my eyes then took Edward in my arms. He smiled and I walked down to the living room. Emmet just then came crashing into the room.

"HEY GUYS!! HEY GUY! GUESS WHAT! I GOT A NEW CAR! I GOT A-" I covered his mouth. He was mumbling in my palm.

"Just shut up Em," I said.

_Some ones grouchy!_

"Yes well no one cares about your car," I muttered. Edward squirmed in my arms.

"Bewa! Bewa! I need to PEE!" he squealed. Emmet looked at him with wide eyes and snickered.

"So Bella, how do you help him with that?" he asked, a suggestive tone to him.

"Oh screw off!" I mumbled.

"oh, naughty language for such a small girl," he smiled. I smacked him then took Edward upstairs.

"Ok baby, you go pee ok?" I cooed. He scrunches up his nose and held his crouch.

"Bewa, it….it scares me," he whispered.

"Wh-what does?" I asked softly. I heard snickers downstairs.

"My….thingy," he whispered into my ear. I blinked a few times then turned to him.

"Why, must I ask, are you afraid of it?"

"It points." At that a roar of laughter came from my living room and from across the hall from Rose. Jasper seemed to be breathing irregular and Alice was probably rolling on the floor. I rolled my eyes and picked him up. Oh great, I thought. Now what am I going to do??

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

S that's all I got for now COMMMENT/RATE THANKYA(:


End file.
